Diastereomare
|Mane = |Coat = |Cutie Mark = Complicated molecule |Owner = User:Rossticus}} Diastereomare is a female Pegasus pony and the former head of the Department of Science–a division of the Cloudsdale Weather Factory. Exceptional at her subject, Diastereomare carried a constant thirst for knowledge across her scientific career; however, her occupational authority and her over-eagerness tempted her to hasten her desire through malpractice and unethical treatment. Her corruption wasn't challenged until an encounter with a protégé. Biography Early life For the first fifteen years of her life, Diastereomare resided in San Franciscolt with her single mother. It was during this time the city entered an era of social reform and counterculture, which Diastereomare happily embraced. At school, Diastereomare was very enthusiastic about science; she wished to pursue a career in the field. By recommendation of her school and family, she enrolled in the University of Baltimare, majoring in Chemical Engineering. Mesomare Three years into her degree, Diastereomare had exceeded the expectations of her professors. In her final year, a new professor to the college–a Zebra named Mesomare–presided over the course. Mesomare was occasionally the subject of bigotry from her peers and students. As an open-minded pony, this garnered sympathy from Diastereomare, who would go to lengths to defend the Zebra. In gratitude, the professor offered her private tuition. In the beginning, their relationship was a professional one; though, it eventually evolved into one of greater intimacy. Uniting as "special someponies", they chose to keep their relationship discreet–away from prying eyes. Diastereomare graduated from the university with a valedictorian honor. Despite finishing college, she remained close to Mesomare, and was able to provide assistance in the professor's academic projects. A turning point in their relationship came to fruition when Mesomare fell victim to an experimental fault. Communication with Mesomare became difficult when she started to identify herself as three individuals. Medical professionals deduced this as dissociative identity disorder. Desperate for a solution, Diastereomare brought Mesomare to the Everfree Forest, before a tribe of Zebras who were highly knowledgeable in remedies. The clan suggested finding the compound of Racemia–an uncommon remedy yet highly likely to rectify. Unable to look after her partner during the undertaking, Diastereomare placed Mesomare in the care of tribal chief Milia Amiirad and her allied tribe. Department of Science Assured that the Zebrakind would protect the fragile Mesomare, Diastereomare set off in search of the compound of Racemia. She initially contacted Zecora, who could only offer vague leads towards the quest. Struggling for solutions, Diastereomare decided to conduct her own research towards the synthesis of the compound, but she would require a continuous funding. Finding a new hub in Cloudsdale, she applied for a role at the Weather Factory's Department of Science. With a degree to support her cause, she had few shortcomings in her application. In less than a decade, Diastereomare became the leading scientist of the Department of Science–a role which granted her the privilege of a private laboratory. For a large part of her working day, she would be involved in projects to meet the Factory's objectives; however, she would also research for the compound of Racemia on the side. She seldom shared this investigation with her colleagues. A decade of prolonged progress drove Diastereomare to desperation. She resorted to cutting corners in her investigation, such as obtaining reagents from illicit sources as a method of cost efficiency. The individuals at the top of the Factory hierarchy paid little attention to Diastereomare, as they held full confidence in her work. To further hasten her search, she offered to act as a recruiter to find enthusiastic ponies whom she could condition into becoming her assistant. She took on a dozen workers into the Factory, but none offered the competencies she was seeking. Upon discovering a scientific report by a young Pegasus, Chiral Mane, Diastereomare approached him with a job offer at the Department. Through the careful manipulation of Diastereomare, the first three years of Chiral's employment enabled him to develop the necessary skills to become her assistant. In year four, Diasteromare promoted Chiral to her protégé. ------- It was the mare's intention for Chiral to join her in the private laboratory to aid her towards the compound of Racemia. Having a strong faith in Chiral, Diastereomare proceeded to share loose details of the project. The true product and the intention for use remained disclosed from the protégé. After numerous years of trial and error attempts, Diastereomare proposed the definitive procedure for the compound of Racemia. The scientific community had previously established that one of the vital reagents in the experiment could only be produced biosynthetically by parasprites. Extraction of the chemical could not guarantee the well-being of the parasprites, but Diastereomare refused to delay her time separate from Mesomare any further. Her window of opportunity came in the aftermath of the parasprite infestation of Ponyville. With the parasprites resettled into the Everfree Forest, Diastereomare took advantage of the high concentration of the species by capturing them. Though she had abandoned her project in pursuit of the compound of Racemia, she retained her knowledge in the chemical procedure. Exile/reunion With nowhere else to go, Diastereomare sought permanent refuge at the Zebra kingdom. With two decades of minimal communication, she re-entered the life of Mesomare. Diastereomare spent the remainder of her life living among the Zebras in the Everfree Forest. Personality In her heyday, Diastereomare was a figure of admiration in the Equestria scientific community for her work dedication and willingness to cooperate with other scientists. During her tenure as Department of Science leader, she would inspire the workers to maintain an uplifted atmosphere. Some ponies may describe her as complex. Those who consist of her inner circle recognize a more delicate persona which she refuses to clarify. They remain unaware of Diastereomare's exact background. Diastereomare's endeavor to obtain the compound of Racemia serves as the most significant moral dilemma in her lifetime. *Hands on *Problem solver *Flexible New as a graduate, Diasteromare joined the Weather Factory, a company which serves to benefit Equestria pertaining to industry and the environment; though her special somepony plagues her mind. In the end, she chooses to help Mesomare at the expense of a large group of parasprites, effectively rejecting any The polar opposite to the philosophy of utilitarianism. Years at the Department have made her assertive as a leader Began to embrace a dual personality. One of kindness, one of villainy. In the wake of her desperation Diastereomare displays a number of traits possessed by other characters known as villains. During her twenty years at the Weather Factory, she has engaged in actions of greed, manipulation, the confinement of creatures with the intent of harming, the unethical treatment of equals, and clandestine experimentation. Despite this, she bears little regret as they gradually brought her closer to synthesizing the compound of Racemia. Complex, "dual" personality - as represented in her cutie mark, TBC Keeps her relationship a secret Relationships Mesomare Mesomare is Diastereomare's "special somepony" and is regarded by her as her soulmate. Despite being her constant motivation, Diastereomare does mention her relationship to other ponies; even to her closest friends. Chiral Mane Behind the Scenes Name Diastereomare is a pun on diastereomerism, a phenomenon in chemistry in which two similar compounds are spatially different, and are not mirror images. These two compounds are jointly known as diastereomers. Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Pegasus Category:Mare Category:Leader Category:Villain Category:Eyewear wearers